Te espere
by Saori Bell
Summary: Alguien camina por entre las oscuras calles, triste, perdida, Sola...


_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Happy Tree Friends me pertenece, sino a Mondo Media. Lo único mío es esta trama (Pequeña trama) salida de mi imaginación.**_

_Nota de autora__:__ Bueno, hola a todos mi nombre es Sarahí pero me conocen como Saori, llevo buen tiempo en FF, pero nunca había subido nada. Escribí este Drabble para el día de San Valentín, pero lamentablemente no lo pude subir ese día u_u, igual espero que les guste, y bueno… ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

"_**TE ESPERE…"**_

Camina lentamente por un sendero, sus pies duelen por cada paso que da entre los espinosos matorrales, gira a un pequeño camino cubierto de piedras y ramas. Observa. Sigue perdida. Levanta su rostro sintiendo aun mas frio, el cielo se nubla poco a poco y ella se abraza así misma intentando darse calor e ignorar el viento helado que choca contra su rostro, mientras observa como a lo lejos se esconde el astro Rey por el horizonte, ocultando sus bellos rayos dejando aquel desierto paisaje en tinieblas.

Camina un poco más lento tiritando gracias a que ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse por el frio de la noche, _¿Debería volver a su hogar?_, _**No**_. Ella ahora carecía de él, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez había tenido, pero igual... No lo necesitaba, podía seguir caminando.

_¿Debería buscar algún refugio o protegerse de la cruel lluvia que comenzaba a caer? __**No**__,_ porque entonces el podría llegar y no la encontraría, no dejaría que eso pasara.

Da un paso por algunas rocas y de un momento a otro _no puede más_, cae al piso vencida por el cansancio clavándose algunas espinas en las manos y rodillas.

_¿Porque lo hace? __**No lo recuerda.**_

_¿Debería dejar de vagar por aquellos lugares tan peligrosos, de lastimar sus pies descalzos, sus manos cortadas y su piel maltratada?_ _**NO**_, porque debe encontrarlo donde sea que este.  
Vuelve a levantarse con gran esfuerzo, algunas basuras se encuentran entre su ropa y ahora está sangrando, no sabe que paso, _**No lo recuerda,**_ pero en ese instante un doloroso recuerdo cruza su mente.

Algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus orbes rojas, muerde sus labios hasta lastimarlos, intentando resistir las ganas de llorar. Debe esperarlo hasta que venga, demostrar que el _**NO**_ está muerto, _porque no lo está_, esa carta era una vil mentira, una broma barata que nadie se creería. El jamás la abandonaría… _¿Verdad?_

Lo había prometido _antes de marchar a la guerra_, aquel día en que fuera su aniversario, aquel en que también la había dejado _**sola**_.

Camina un poco más, antes de volver a caer en el frio suelo. Ya no puede.  
Comienza a llorar fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la tierra hasta desprender algunos pedazos de estas. Lo recordaba de nuevo, aquella promesa que el juro cumplir, que regresaría sano y salvo para estar con ella, para vivir sus sueños, pero entonces...

_¿Porque su largo cabello rojo ya había en blanquecido?_

Llora un poco más, no puede contenerlo, solloza lentamente y se acurruca en el frio suelo intentando en vano darse un poco de calor con sus brazos y piernas, sus dientes castañean unos con otros hasta dolerle. Se siente muy débil. Ahora lo sabe. _Está muriendo_.

-_Te espere..._-

Dice en un susurro cargado de dolor mientras forma una débil sonrisa en sus labios después de ya muchos años... _**y cierra los ojos.**_

Poco a poco deja de temblar para ir quedándose quieta, sus fuerzas la abandonan mientras una lágrima se observa caer por su mejilla.

Pero… ella sigue sonriendo dentro de aquella agonía, parecía que después de todo, alguien la extrañaba del otro lado, puede notar con dificultad una gran sonrisa de manera borrosa, una inconfundible cabellera verde y unos brazos abiertos que la esperan, listos para estrecharla.  
Con sus últimas fuerzas menciona un nombre, casi inaudible, casi imposible de escuchar...

_**Su espera había terminado…**_

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este Drabble, no creo que haya nada que aclarar porque es un Flaky por Flippy xD, pero igual.

También quería mencionar que el motivo por el cual parece que Flaky no recuerda, es porque lleva mucho tiempo vagando desde que le avisaron (Con la carta que dice que seguramente es una broma) que su amor había muerto :(

Se despide atentamente:

-Saori-


End file.
